bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears
|image = |kanji =茶渡泰虎死す！織姫の涙 |romaji = Sado Yasutora shisu! Orihime no namida |episodenumber = 159 |chapters = Parts of Chapter 262, Chapter 263, Chapter 264, Chapter 265, Chapter 267 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil |nextepisode = Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... |japair = February 6, 2008 |engair = October 24, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears is the one hundred fifty ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Yasutora Sado is defeated by Nnoitra Gilga and Lieutenant Renji Abarai is confronted by the Espada Szayelaporro Granz. Summary Szayelaporro is shown watching a tape of the battle between Renji and Yylfordt, but is interrupted when an alarm suddenly goes off and he switches the tape to that of Renji and Dondochakka Birstanne running through the halls of Las Noches. In another location, Sado falls to the ground defeated, and Nnoitra mocks him on his lack of strength. Sado's defeat is felt throughout all of Las Noches, causing Ichigo Kurosaki to begin running faster and he tries to believe in Sado's strength. Ulquiorra Cifer enters Orihime Inoue's room and he notices that Orihime has felt Sado's defeat. He tells her that Nnoitra got impatient and that he was supposed to wait in his chambers, but Orihime simply ignores his words and claims that Sado isn't dead yet. Ulquiorra has an Arrancar bring in some food and he tells Orihime to eat, but she refuses. Ulquiorra explains that one of her duties is to stay alive until Sōsuke Aizen orders otherwise, and he asks her if she'd rather be forced to eat. However, she simply ignores his words and continues to claim that Sado isn't dead yet. Ulquiorra begins to get annoyed and tells her that it doesn't matter one way or the other, and that it would be pathetic if he tried to pamper her by claiming that Sado is still alive. He goes on to say that all that really happened was that one of her friends died a bit earlier than expected, and that she should really laugh off her friends as being fools for coming to Hueco Mundo in the first place, knowing they would get killed. Orihime suddenly runs up to Ulquiorra and slaps him across the face, but he doesn't think much of what she did and informs her that he'll come back in an hour and that if she hasn't eaten by then, he'll force her to eat. Nnoitra is shown using Pesquisa, but he is soon interrupted by his Fracción, Tesra Lindocruz. Tesra asks him if he's going to deliver the finishing blow on Sado, but Nnoitra informs him that no one's going to recognize him as the strongest if he only kills a thousand weaklings. Nnoitra suddenly notices that Aaroniero Arruruerie released his Zanpakutō and he wonders why he did that, since his opponent doesn't even have that high of a Reiatsu. Nnoitra then tells Tesra that they're leaving since he just got a hold of a huge Reiatsu, but before he can, Sado gets back up to fight. Sado then charges towards an excited Nnoitra, but before he can hit him Tesra gets in his way and his blow is blocked by his Zanpakutō. Sado then falls to the ground again and he curses to himself. Tesra then prepares to leave, but Nnoitra suddenly puts his weapon up to Tesra's neck. Nnoitra asks him why he interfered and Tesra apologizes to him, but explains that since the enemy put all of his power behind that last attack, he may have gotten hurt. Nnoitra tells him that nothing can hurt his body and he yells out that he's the strongest Espada here. In another location, Renji stops running for a second, and Dondochakka asks him what's wrong. Renji points out that the path splits here and he wonders which way he should go, but Dondochakka tells him that it doesn't matter what path they should take. Dondochakka suddenly falls through a hole in the ground and Renji wonders what happened, but before he can inspect any further, he himself falls through another hole in the ground. At Uryū Ishida's location, Pesche Guatiche tries to run past Uryū, but the Quincy informs him that they were supposed to be lining up by age. Pesche simply argues with him though and Uryū eventually decides to ignore him and tries to run faster so he can help out both Sado and Rukia Kuchiki. This causes Pesche to yell at him, but Uryū continues to ignore him, causing Pesche to point out that his arguing won't work unless someone plays the straight man. Renji falls down into a dusty room and he wonders why there was such a big hole upstairs. Renji then wonders where he is and decides that he has to hurry, but he suddenly hears someone's voice, who tells Renji that he never expected someone to fall into one of his most obvious traps. Szayelaporro then reveals himself to Renji and he introduces himself as the 8th Espada. Renji realizes that Szayelaporro is one of the ten Arrancar who leads over all of the other Arrancar, but before he can say anything further he hears Dondochakka yelling from the hole he fell in. Renji questions how he could possibly still be falling since he fell before him and decides to get away from the hole. However, another hole appears behind him and Dondochakka falls on top of him. While still on top of him, Dondochakka spots Szayelaporro and notes that he's the top researcher and spiritual weapons specialist in Hueco Mundo. Renji then gets fed up with Dondochakka not moving and kicks him out of the way. The two of them then argue and Szayelaporro tells them to stop. Renji looks over at him, and Szayelaporro tells him not to give him such a scary look. He explains that even though he's an Espada, his combat ability isn't very high at all. As he begins to tell him who he is, Renji tells him to be quiet since he doesn't want to hear his life story and he only wants to defeat him. He then attempts to activate his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, but it ends up breaking mid release, much to the shock of Renji. In another location, Rukia continues to fight Aaroniero. Aaroniero releases his true form and reveals he has the power of over 30,000 Hollows. Rukia is bewildered at this and says in disbelief, "Kaien." Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru talks about Sonído, but remarks on his disappointment on how similar it is to both Shunpo and Hirenkyaku. However, Gantenbainne Mosqueda comes out to defend Sonído as being the best, but Gin points out that his afro should actually get in the way of using Sonído. Gantenbainne tells him that it isn't a problem and begins to use Sonído, only to be tripped and told that he has to watch his feet too by Gin. Characters in Order of Appearance #Szayelaporro Granz #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (flashback) #Dondochakka Birstanne #Yasutora Sado #Nnoitra Gilga #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Nel Tu #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer #Tesra Lindocruz #Pesche Guatiche #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) Fights *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * Fullbring used: * * Zanpakutō released: * (flashback) Resurrección used: * Navigation Category:Episodes